Fire Blossoms in Winter
by Soleil
Summary: What if Miaka had gone to the library before that fateful day?


Fire Blossoms in the Winter

**Fire Blossoms in the Winter **  
By Soleil 

Prologue: Moving Legends  


The summer breeze rose from nothingness and gently whispered its cool melody as it swept across the features of a young female. 

_I wonder where oniichan is? He's supposed to be here already.  _

Yuuki Miaka looked about her, as she waited for any sign of Keisuke, her older brother. Wearily she sought a bench to where she may rest after a long day of chores. Miaka closed her eyes, as visions of different food crossed her hazy mind. 

_Yummy! All my favorites! Chocolate ice cream! Sushi! Miaka's eyes widened as chopsticks suddenly appeared in her hands.  _

In her dreamlike state, Miaka did not notice that she suddenly emitted a crimson light, and just as quickly as it had come, the aura disappeared. Another breeze interrupted her beautiful daydream of food, bringing with it a whisper that only she could hear. 

_Suzaku no Miko.  _

The food suddenly disappeared around her, and was replaced by bloody scenes of war. In the sky were two strong forces battling, a crimson phoenix and an azure dragon. She watched the destruction in horror, and let out a shriek when a black light suddenly surrounded her, suffocating her. Miaka's eyes snapped open to and when she looked around her, she was in Tokyo once more. Her emerald gaze turned to the skies, and she shielded her eyes from the sun's brilliant glare. She did not know whether it was a trick of the light, but she thought that she could see a scarlet bird flying through the sky. 

"Miaka!! Miaka!!" 

Miaka came from her reverie at her brother's screams. She looked back at the sky where the illusion of the bird had disappeared. Shaking her head, Miaka got up and ran to her brother's side. 

"Gomen Miaka, Tetsuya and I ran into some girls…" Keisuke began, but was interrupted when Miaka smacked him across the head. 

"Baka!" Miaka yelled. "I've been waiting forever! Okaasan won't be happy if half the groceries are spoiled!" 

"Gomen gomen. Let me make it up to you! I'll buy you a ice cream cone, my treat." Keisuke quickly mended. 

Miaka knew that she couldn't stay mad at her brother for long, especially if he was going to buy her food. "Ok, but it better be double scoop chocolate, single scoop vanilla, almonds, and a cherry on top." 

Keisuke blinked, remembering how easily it was to bribe his younger sister with food. "Hai Hai." 

Miaka followed her brother to a local ice cream store where he bought her the ice cream cone. In less than the time it took to make the cone, Miaka devoured it, much to the dismay of the other customers. 

"Mmm! That was delicious! Arigatou, oniichan!" Miaka finished off the last bite of her cone, and licked her fingers. "Well, we should get going, ne?" 

"Aa, let's go." Keisuke held most of the groceries as Miaka took a light bundle, and they headed back to the apartment that they lived in with their mother. As they passed by a large building, the library, Keisuke suddenly remembered a project he had to research for. He managed to convince a reluctant Miaka, who wanted to get home and rest, to come with him. 

Miaka was left by the vending machines where she looked around in awe at the large library_. It's so big! So pretty! _Her gaze went to the vending machine, where she spotted her favorite drink. Feeling thirsty, Miaka took out some money to buy one for herself, but before she could get the money into the machine, she dropped it accidentally and it fell to the ground, rolling beneath the machine. She bent down and looked for it, she almost had it when suddenly a red light blinded her, and once her vision cleared, before her suspended in the was the bird she had seen earlier in her dream and in the sky. 

It began to fly away from her, and Miaka followed it, like a moth drawn to fire. She climbed the steps of the stairs quickly, as not to lose sight of the bird and watched as it disappear behind a door, with a sign above, reading:** Important Documents: Personnel Only.**

Oblivious to this sign, Miaka opened the door to the room and entered the darkness. _Where is it? _Miaka looked around her, hoping to find the magnificent bird. Her footsteps echoed about her, as she walked along the rows and rows of books. She let out a startled yelp when a book abruptly fell before her to the ground. She knelt down, and took the book in her hands. The characters on the cover was something that she could not understand, so she opened the book carefully, curious to see what was inside. But as soon as the book was opened, it emitted a bright crimson light, which engulfed her being, and the last thing she saw before the world darkened around her was the glorious phoenix, and she heard the whisper once more. 

"Suzaku no Miko…" Sunlight touched upon the face of a sleeping maiden, pulling her slowly out of her slumber. She could faintly hear the rough voices of men as they argued about something her muddled mind could not discern. She felt her body suddenly thrown brutally onto a shoulder, and she could feel herself being taken away.  The bandits gathered around the unconscious female, taking in the sight of her strange clothing and hairstyle. The young brass leader had blue hair and matching eyes that now stared at the female. "Grab her and take her with us back to the boss."

One of his men threw her over his shoulder, and they began their way back into the mountains where their base was located. 

Hiding in the bushes, a young male with flaming red hair watched them leave with the strange girl, his golden eyes gleaming as he begins to follow them, hiding in shadows as he did so. 

~*tbc*~

**A/N: **Well, minna. What do you think? Send comments, ne? BTW: If you are a Tasuki/Miaka lover, please come and join our mailing list. We want a community to grow on the web for this alternate pairing, and we should start somewhere. 


End file.
